Memories of Paris
by Crystal Roads
Summary: There are some things you never forget. But for Miss Jones, the tradgedy of her past is about to collide with her present life in a way she could never imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Alex Rider series **

**Chapter One**

Miss Jones opened the door slowly, allowing it to sweep leisurely back across the burnished pine floor. She paused in the doorway, keys dangling from her hand. The room before her was large, sparsely decorated. Burning orange sunlight flooded in from the wall to ceiling window directly across from her.

She took a deep breath and then stepped forward, swinging the door shut behind her. Home. It felt sterile, alien. Clean and bright like a hospital. She moved across the room, over to where her desk stood, facing away from the window. It was a simple desk, mahogany with golden fittings. Styled to look Victorian. There was barely anything on the desk, a laptop, a pen... a picture frame.

Her hand traced the edge of the desk for a second and then she put the box she had been carrying down beside the laptop. She stood, looking out over a sun bleached London, one hand draped over the laptop, smooth and cold to the touch.

She glanced around. Her eyes taking in the large ornate fireplace, the towering rosewood bookcase... Everything impersonal, detached. Sunlight glinting of the simple abstract paintings that hung on the wall. They were meant to add a touch of colour to the place but it seemed that all the contrast had been sucked out of them.

Miss Jones sighed and then sat down at the desk, flipping up the laptop screen and turning it on. Her eyes wandered across the desktop towards the glinting silver frame that stood on the far left corner. The sunlight had highlighted a streak of dust that ran down the side of the glass. She stared at the photo for a long time. Memories probing at her conciseness.

The photo was several years old. She remembered when she had taken it. Eight years ago in Paris. By the Seine River, the spiraling structure of the Eiffel Tower in the near distance. It showed a young handsome smiling man, his arms wrapped around two young children, a boy and a girl. She reached out and traced the outline of their figures with a slender finger.

Then, she turned back to her laptop, forcing down her memories. She couldn't change the past. What had happened all those years ago was irreversible. There was no point dwelling on it.

Not when she had work to do.

**So? What do you think? I know it isn't very long but it was just something that came to me last night. Should I continue it? Thanks for reading and please review! Crystal X **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Alex Rider series **

**Chapter Two**

_Christopher Foster could not remember a day that was this perfect. The sky was blue and cloudless, the sun beating down to infuse the air with warmth, a gentle breeze stirring through the trees and rippling the surface of the River Seine. And the best thing was that he was sharing it all with the three people he loved most in the world. _

_He stretched and slipped an arm around the shoulders of the woman slumped against him, her head resting on his chest, her eyes closed, a content smile on her face. She stirred at his touch. "Where are the kids?" She murmured blinking hazily up at him._

_"I can see them. Don't worry." He replied, brushing a strand of black hair off of her face. _

_It was the truth. He could see them. Samuel perched happily on a low limb in a willow tree, Elsie desperately attempting to pull herself up. _

_"You want an ice cream?" Tulip asked, gazing up at him, her dark eyes fixed on his blue ones. _

_"Yeah sure." He replied, lifting his arm so she could stand. _

_"Sammy! Elsie! You two want a Mr Whippy?" She called over to the kids. _

_"Yes!" They chorused instantly and she smiled, then leant down and kissed Chris softly. _

_"I'll be back in a moment."_

_Chris kissed her back. _

_"You better be."_

_He watched her walking away, out of his line of vision, up to the ice cream van that seemed to be permanently parked by the Normandy Bridge. Once she had disappeared, he stood, stretching again and then made his way down to the kids. _

_He reached down and lifted Elsie up and placed her beside her brother on the tree limb, making her squeal excitedly. _

_"What do you two want to do later then?" He asked, one hand holding Elsie steadily. _

_"Swimming!" Sammy and Elsie replied together. _

_"Swimming? Again?" Chris grinned._

_"Please Daddy!" Elsie pleaded, her round blue eyes bright and imploring. _

_"Aww Elsie! Stop with the puppy dog eyes! You're breaking my heart here!" Chris's smile couldn't possibly get any wider. _

_Elsie giggled. "I love you Daddy!" _

Christopher Foster was still smiling as the bullet slammed into the back of his head.

**Another short chapter. Sorry. What do you think? Good? Bad? Amazing? Rubbish? Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! Crystal X **


	3. Note

Please visit my profile. X


End file.
